1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an assembly which permits a blade to be attached to and removed from a rotary mower without the use of tools.
2. Prior Art
Currently, to sharpen or replace a mower blade for a rotary mower requires that the blade be removed from the mower using a wrench or socket to loosen a bolt which secures the blade to the mower. This can be difficult when there has been a build-up of debris around the blade bolt or when moisture has caused rust which locks the bolt in place. Also, it can be hazardous if the wrench or socket slips off the bolt's head during blade attachment or removal thereby causing one's hand to strike the mower blade housing or the sharpened edge of the blade.